Lucky Seduction
by Ability King KK
Summary: Despite Silver disproval, Blue wants to make Red hers and she'll use every trick she knows to show her feelings for the Dexholder Leader.


Blue rolled her eyes as she listened to Silver's rant. Her "brother" somehow found out that she had a thing for the leader of the Dexholders, Red, and did not approve. She had a feeling that Gold was the one to tell him just to start trouble.

"Silver, can you stop ranting for one minute and listen to me?" asked Blue, starting to get annoyed.

"But Neechan! You can't like Red!"

"And why not?" questioned the girl with a raised eyebrow. She had a feeling it was going to be a weak reason.

"Because he's Gold's sempai! You know how Gold is and if he likes Red, then Red might be the same way!"

Blue let out a laugh at that. "The day Red becomes a pervert like Gold is the day Green gets that stick out of his ass. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to see Red."

"Neechan! You can't!"

"Don't worry, Silver. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You don't need to worry about me all the time. Besides, it's not the younger sibling's job to worry about the older sibling. Take care!"

With that, Blue left to find Red. Despite what Blue said though, Silver was still worried.

"I need to make sure Red doesn't hurt Neechan."

-:-

"So let me get this straight. Even though you apparently hate me, you want me to help you spy on both Blue-chan and Red-sempai?"

"That's right."

After Blue left to find Red, Silver went off to find Gold in hopes that he would help make sure Blue was safe. As much as Silver didn't want to ask for Gold's help, he knew the pervert would be essential to finding Red.

"I don't know. How much you willing to pay for my services?" questioned Gold with a grin.

Silver shot him a glare. "I'm not going to pay you!"

"Then I guess you don't want my help," said Gold as he turned to leave. He smirked when Silver spoke up.

"Fine! How much do you want?" growled Silver.

"Twenty bucks an hour. Considering who your dad is I'm sure you can afford it."

Silver could feel a spasm attack coming on.

-:-

The Metal Duo was now in the park looking for Blue and/or Red. Silver reluctantly agreed to Gold's terms as Blue was much more important to him. Right now, they were hiding in some bushes when they had spotted Red, who looked as if he was waiting for someone.

"Where is she? She said she wanted to meet me here at noon," said Red to himself with a sigh.

"You weren't waiting long, were you, Red-kun?" asked a voice from behind him.

Red smiled and turned to greet Blue, but was stunned by what he saw. Over in the bushes, Silver started to choke on air while Gold's nose started to bleed.

Blue was wearing a black dress that stopped at about mid-thigh and hugged her body, showing off her curves. Seeing Red's face become his namesake, Blue mentally smirked, knowing her plan was going to work.

"…"

"What's wrong, Red-kun? Meowth got your tongue?" asked Blue. She then gave a fake pout. "Don't you like my new dress? I was hoping to get your opinion on it."

Red gave Blue a once over, his face still scarlet. "I-It's very n-nice, Blue-chan."

Blue gave the man before her a seductive smile and sauntered up to him, swaying her hips in the process. "Tell me, Red-kun, now that we know what you think of my dress, tell me what you think of me."

Back with Silver and Gold…

"I can't believe she's doing this!" whispered Silver with a whimper. He figured he's going to need years of therapy to suppress this.

"Go Blue-chan! Sway those hips!" whispered Gold, a perverted grin on his face.

"Would you shut up!" hissed Silver.

"Ooh! Look what she's doing now!"

Silver hesitantly looked over and felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. A still red-faced Red was now sitting on a nearby bench and Blue was straddling his lap while she caressed his chest from under his shirt.

"B-Blue-chan, I d-don't think you should be d-doing this. Especially in p-public," said Red with a stutter. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes from drifting south from her face.

"Do you want to take this back to my place then, Red-kun?" questioned the woman with sexy smile.

"N-No! It's just…"

"You like Yellow, don't you Red-kun?" asked Blue, feeling sadness and a bit of jealousy build up in her.

"No! I only see Yellow as a friend or a sibling like how you do with Silver," stated Red with a straight face. "It's just…I had hoped we could have gone on a few dates first before we decided to take our relationship that far."

Blue blinked her eyes in confusion, as Red looked away, his nervousness coming back. Blue wanted to cheer out loud, now that she knew Red liked her as much as she did him, but she had to make sure first.

Red-kun, are you telling me that you would want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Hai…"

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"…I had thought that you might have had something for Green?"

"Psh, why would I like someone who obviously has no respect for women and prefers training his Pokémon over everything else?" scoffed Blue.

"I guess you have a point."

"So you really love me, Red-kun?" asked Blue, a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't call it love yet. I know I really like you, Blue-chan. You're smart, beautiful, and I like being around you," replied Red with his own smile.

It was Blue's turn to blush. "That's so sweet, Red-kun! So…want to go back to my place for some fun?"

"Blue-chan…"

She then leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Just play along. Silver and Gold were here spying on us the whole time and I want to get back at Silver. As for Gold, I'll tell Crys about this. You know how she hates him and his perverted ways."

Seeing that she understood what he said earlier about taking things slow, Red relaxed a little and decided to go along with Blue's little trick on Silver.

"…Sure, Blue-chan. I can't wait though. It'll be hard to keep my hands to myself."

As the two stood from the bench, Red gave Blue a quick slap on her butt and squeezed it for emphasis. Blue's face became red from her new boyfriend's action. She hoped he didn't do that again, as it felt good and she probably would jump his bones, even before they could get to her place.

The two older Dexholders then left, leaving behind two now passed out younger Dexholders. One from the "traumatic" events he just witnessed and the other from blood loss.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**A Luckyshipping fic for my friend Lawman09 for his birthday.**


End file.
